


Lost and Found

by yepitstiffany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captivity, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Rape, Sugawara Koushi goes to prison, University, Violence, after high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yepitstiffany/pseuds/yepitstiffany
Summary: Sugawara Koushi and his childhood best friend, Sugihara Hoshimi, are kidnapped one warm summer night when walking home from a festival. Held in captivity for a few months, they escape when Sugawara manages to kill their captors. He's sentenced to five years in jail, leaving Sugihara to deal with the aftermath of their trauma alone. Hoshimi struggles to cope with her experiences, in and out of mental institutions until Sugawara is released five years later. They find solace and comfort in each other as they come to terms with their pain and loneliness.





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara smiled contently as the fireworks went off above them, sparkling in bright colors high in the dark, clear summer sky. The warm breeze felt good against his skin, rustling the soft cotton of his yukata and ruffling his silver hair gently. He turned his head to look at his companion, a girl a year younger, his childhood friend, whose stormy grey eyes reflected the stunning explosions going off above their heads. She glanced at him and turned her own head to face him, smiling sweetly at him before both of them turned back towards the beautiful performance high in the sky.  
~~  
“ _Ja ne! _” He called after the rest of his former volleyball club teammates. They shouted their goodbyes at him, jumping and waving as they departed in the opposite direction as he raised a hand in farewell. Sugihara smiled and waved at them as well. “Let’s go,” he told her once everyone else was out of sight. They turned and began walking towards home, their geta slapping against the pavement.__

____

“Do you miss them?” Sugihara asked, discreetly glancing behind them at the two men headed in the same direction. “Your team. You haven’t seen them since you graduated.”

____

“Mm. It’s nice to be home for the summer break.” They walked in silence for awhile, the only sounds coming from their geta and the footsteps of the men behind them. “What are your plans for after you graduate? You’re in your third year, after all.”

____

“Hmmm,” she mused, looking up at the stars. She turned to him, beaming at him. “Maybe I’ll join you at Tohoku University, Suga-chan.”

____

“M-me? Why?” Sugawara could feel himself turn red. “You know the women’s volleyball team isn’t the best. You could easily get into a Tokyo university or go play professionally with your talents, Hoshimi-kun.” He looked away from her to his left, towards the street, embarrassed.

____

“Ehhh? Don’t you like me, Koushi?” She asked, feigning hurt emotions. Sugawara blushed even harder.

____

_“U-urusai! _” He stammered. He reached his hand up and placing it on top of her honey-golden hair. His heart beat hard and quickly, and he wildly wondered if he should use this opportunity of a lovely, quiet night with a clear sky and lasting euphoria from the festival lingering in their hearts to tell her how he felt about her. But he quickly squashed that thought aside. Their bond was simply too deep, too complicated and long-lasting, to be ruined by a small crush and confession. He couldn’t believe he’d been friends with this girl, Sugihara Hoshimi, since...forever. He couldn’t even recall when they’d first met all those years ago, only remembering hazy memories of playing in each other’s living rooms and the nearby park as their mothers conversed on the couch or bench. They’d been babies when they’d first met, and he knew that he’d always do anything and everything to protect her. _Like an older brother to a little sister _, he told himself sternly. He had no doubt she loved him too, _like a sister _(as he told himself). Suddenly he yearned for the days when they’d slept over at each other’s houses as primary school and junior high students, simply laying side by side in bed, comforted just by being in one another’s company. “As your senpai, I feel that it is in my best interests to guide you to do your best and succeed.” She laughed at him, calling him an old man and telling him he acted her like older brothers as he reminisced in their shared childhood memories.______

_______ _ _ _

He was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts when Hoshimi suddenly stopped walking immediately jerked around, right arm raised behind her. He stopped as well a pace ahead of her, turning halfway to see what was holding her up.

_______ _ _ _

“H-hey,” she stuttered, repeatedly trying to tug her hand away. “Let go of me.” Koushi realized with icy terror filling his heart that one of the men walking behind them had grabbed her right wrist, stopping her and holding on tightly.

_______ _ _ _

“What a pretty yukata,” the man holding her wrist told her, smiling. Something cunning leered behind his smile, the upturn of the corners of his lips seeming forced and feigning friendliness. Sugihara and Sugawara’s eyes both widened in fear as he tightened her grip on her.

_______ _ _ _

“Ow!” She gasped, yanking her arm back towards her. However, with the vice-like hold the man had on her, she only succeeded in making it more painful. 

_______ _ _ _

“Don’t scream,” the other man warned, pulling out a gun from his brown jacket and pointing it at them. “Don’t yell, don’t make a move to run or call someone. If you do, we’ll kill you.” Koushi’s heart began to beat faster, his breaths quickening and becoming shallow when he vaguely acknowledged her shaking left hand raising and gripping the back of his yukata, balling up the cotton on his back, her fingernails lightly scraping his skin through the fabric. That was when he registered how frightened she was, and how frightened he was as well. Sugihara’s face screwed up in pain and fear as the man holding her squeezed her wrist and pulled her a little closer to him.

_______ _ _ _

“Oi!” Koushi snapped, his terror spurring him on. “Let go of her,” he snarled, turning fully to face them and taking a step towards the two men. Brown Jacket warningly placed his thumb on the trigger of his gun.

_______ _ _ _

“I said _don’t move _!” Brown Jacket hissed. He turned to his partner, who wore a dark red jacket, while keeping his eyes on Koushi. “What do we do about him?”__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Take him too,” Red Jacket said. Without warning, Brown Jacket punched Sugawara in the stomach, making him double over in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Blows kept landing on him in a flurry, kicks to his private areas and shins, his skin scraping painfully against the rough cement as he fell, punches aimed at his face and chest, stomps crashing down on his belly and back. He blindly raised his arms, trying to sit up and lash out at his attacker, only to get knocked down immediately, head knocking hard on the ground as Brown Jacket roughly sat on his stomach, pinning him down, continuing to beat him. He can vaguely hear Hoshimi screaming before a loud slap cracks through the silent hair, a cry of pain and the sound of more blows echoing next to him as his vision turns black.

_________ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

He gasps as his eyes open in his uncomfortable cot, the fluorescent light reflecting off the bleak grey ceiling momentarily blinding him. The young man sits up blearily, heart racing as he rubs his crusty eyes. His cellmate sits glaring at him from his cot, scowling. 

“Nightmare, Sugawara?” He asks mockingly, gruffly getting to his feet and grudgingly offering a hand up. “Better get up quickly for your last headcount.” Sugawara hesitates, then takes it, allowing himself to be pulled up as they scramble to the front of the cell for roll call. 

_More like a flashback _, Sugawara thinks._ But it could definitely qualify as a nightmare._ The guard passes by, counting each prisoner. A few minutes later, the same guard appears back in front of Sugawara’s cell, pulls out his keys, and unlocks his cell. 

__

____

__

“Time to get out, Sugawara,” he smirks. “Congratulations.” He grabs Sugawara’s forearm and marches him out of the block. Sugawara nods solemnly to the few acquaintances he has in prison as he passes them, watching as they each nod back, some giving a feeble raising of their palm in farewell. The next few minutes or hours are a blur as they begin the process of checking him out to leave prison, robotically putting on the clothes he had come to with, barely noticing that his old clothes hung loosely on his thin frame. His mind raced as he took the rest of his belongings.

__

____

__

Five years. Five years he had spent in this horrible place, behind the cold and dreary grey stone walls, listening to the hair-raising screeching and deafening clang of the rusty cell bars shutting. The gates in front of him open, and through his wild thoughts he wonders passively if it’s all a dream, and that he’ll wake up again in his squeaky cot, staring once again at the plain grey ceiling, another few years to wait for until his long-anticipated release.

__

____

__

He steps out, returning back to the real world from his thoughts quickly. As he stares in front of him, he realizes that a young woman stands directly in front of him, a sight that draws the remaining oxygen out of his lungs, makes his heart thump harder, an odd painful squeezing feeling in his chest making it hard to breathe. A wave of emotion, something he hasn’t felt in a long time, threatens to spill the tears poking out the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision. He must be dreaming, because he hasn’t seen that face in so long. That face has only been a thought he had in the cafeteria as he methodically chewed and swallowed the bland prison food, a row of neat kanji written on a cute piece of paper dotted with inked flowers, a murky voice on the shitty phone that he hears and listens to, never processing what the voice is saying but savoring the soothing sound of it as he closes his eyes, trying to escape the hell that was his life being stolen from his youth. It’s a dream he had last night, a dream he has every night, and surely, a dream he’s having right now.

__

____

__

But the face rapidly gets closer to him as the body runs to him, and he drops everything he’s holding. He knows now that this isn’t a dream, because he can feel her heart beating against his, her hands clutching desperately at the clothing on his back, her arms squeezing him, squeezing the life out of him, but drawing the life back into him at the same time. Her face nuzzles hard into his neck, her breathing ragged and halting. But she doesn’t cry, not as he lowers his chin onto her shoulder, burying his face into her skin, breathing in deeply as the tears spill over, relief flooding him as he breathes in the familiar scent of coffee and vanilla and rose and-

__

____

__

He clutches her hard to himself, hands buried in her hair, overwhelmed with emotion as he holds her. She doesn’t cry, though he knows that deep down somewhere she wants to. He presses his lips to her neck, planting a kiss, too scared to let go of her now that she’s here. She holds him tighter, fingers soothingly stroking his hair.

__

____

__

“Hoshimi,” he manages to choke out. He can feel her pained smile against his shoulder.

__

____

__

“Koushi.” He relaxes as soon as he hears her clear and soothing voice murmur his name.

__

____

__


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut between Sugihara and Akaashi. It's detailed, but I don't think it's that explicit.

Akaashi smiles at the girl across the room, who flashes a charming smile back at him. What he wouldn’t give to kiss those gorgeous lips. He coyly lowers his gaze to his drink, pretending not to notices her watching as he idly stirs his milkshake. The whipped creamed has long since melted into the milkshake, the maraschino cherry bobbing around as he swirls his straw through the sugary, viscous liquid. He’s surprised when the girl slips into his booth in the seat in front of him, but tries to maintain a straight face as he gazes at her, secretly marveling at her honey-golden hair and striking grey eyes matching that stunning smile. 

“Good evening,” he says, fighting to keep his voice steady. He’s nervous, suddenly afraid that maybe he’d been too forward, that perhaps she’d been flirting from afar at another man behind him. But it’s late on a Friday night and the run-down restaurant is practically empty. He stares at her smiling lips conspicuously, longing for some escape from the stresses of university and other people. 

“Good evening.” Her dazzling eyes meet his, and he holds her gaze boldly as she leans her cheek against a fist. Akaashi slides the milkshake to her and she fits the straw to her lips, taking a sip. Neither of them break eye contact as she slides the milkshake back to him, her tongue flirtatiously peeking out to swipe her lips clean. “Good milkshake.”

“Can I interest you with more?” He asks suggestively, raising an eyebrow. She blinks, surprised at him, and for a fleeting second his heart stops. _I’m being too bold. I’m being too rude. She won’t like that, she’ll throw the milkshake at me and leave. _But he’s pleasantly surprised when she laughs and stands up, leaning over the table to kiss him.__

~~~  
 _This wasn’t how I was planning to spend my Friday night _, Akaashi thinks as he pulls away from their liplock, gasping slightly as he moves down to her neck, sucking and biting as she groans quietly, legs wrapping around his waist, hands buried in his hair. He can feel himself growing hard, aroused in this little stall in the bathroom of this small burger joint.__

__He leaves hickeys and bruises on the girl’s pale skin, turned on by her sighs as she raises his chin and presses their lips together, desperately kissing him, slipping their tongues into the sloppy kiss. They both moan when he rubs the hard lump in his pants against the spot between her thighs, and he thanks any and all higher powers that the restaurant is empty except a few half-asleep diners and the oblivious staff._ _

__The boy checks to see how damp her underwear is before he tugs at her panties, lowering them and pushing away the cloth of her skirt. She moans into their kiss as he slips his fingers into her, pumping in and out of her, searching for the spot that’ll make her whimper and cry. A few years ago in high school he would have never imagined himself in Miyagi prefecture, hooking up with some gorgeous girl he doesn’t know in a restaurant bathroom. Yet here he is, listening to her whisper his name into his ear as her pushes his long fingers into her._ _

__He notes with satisfaction the dark hickey he’s marked on her shoulder, the whimpers and cries of pleasure he’s incited from her, the whole scene making him painfully hard. She finally groans and pants into his neck as she comes, and he allows her to lower her feet back to the ground. He feels her turn him around and back him against the wall, falling to her knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down. He gasps and closes his eyes as he feels the warmth of her mouth around him, his hands flying to her hair. He throws his neck up towards the white ceiling with the bright fluorescent lights, feeling himself loudly groaning and grunting, waves of pleasure enveloping him. He thinks of how much he wants to really fuck her as she sucks him off, two young warm bodies acutely pressed against each other, a young athletic university student and this charming, stunning girl he’d met in a diner tangled in sheets in the inviting darkness of the anonymous night._ _

__Akaashi hears a cry escape from his vocal chords as he comes into her mouth, feeling her swallow his cum, her tongue swiping around him, licking him clean. He pulls her closer as she stands, both of them panting, and kisses her again, tasting himself on her tongue as he closes his eyes. After a moment they pull apart, both out of breath. After pulling on and rebuckling his pants, he leans in to to whisper in her ear._ _

__“We should go to my place,” he breaths, taking her hands and leaning back to look at her face. She smiles at him._ _

___“Yes.” He lets go of one of her hands and reaches past her, unlocking the bathroom stall and pushing it open. Both of them are smiling, hearts racing, hands linked as they rush out of the restaurant, exhilarated, the night young for these two young people as he leads her to his car.  
~~~  
The ride over goes by in a blur, kisses snuck in at stop signs and red lights, light bite marks left on each other’s skin as they wait for pedestrians to cross in front of them. Finally, they get to his apartment as he fumbles with one hand for his keys, the other hand interlocked in hers, and he clumsily unlocks the door and pulls her into his bedroom, shutting the door close. Immediately they start passionately kissing, fingers tugging at buttons and fabric. She tugs his unbuttoned shirt away as he pulls her skirt off, him falling to sit on the bed while she climbs on top, kneeling on his lap. She pulls off her shirt and he unbuckles and kicks off his pants, crushing their lips together, sloppily making out. _

__They pull the covers over their bodies and he rolls her over onto her back, feeling her legs wrap around his waist again, pinning her wrists down on both sides of her head._ _

__“I want you,” he gasps, pulling away the kiss with a small sucking noise._ _

__“I want you too,” she breathes. He reaches with his left hand over her to the nightstand, tugging open the drawer and pulling out a wrapped condom and a bottle of lubricant, then rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth, carelessly tossing it aside and rolling the condom down his length carefully. Keiji takes a big glob of lube and slathers it on thoroughly , wiping his hand on the sheets before sliding into her, gasping as the warmth and tightness envelopes him. He thrusts in and out swiftly, leaning down and panting into her neck._ _

__“Hoshimi!” He whispers, biting the skin._ _

__“God, Keiji,” she murmurs, planting kisses onto his shoulder. He feels so human, so connected, and never has he felt more alive._ _


	4. Chapter 4

She wakes up in a nest of soft sheets and warm flesh enveloping her naked body, soft morning light peeking in through the gentle blue curtains. The boy she’s with also opens his bleary eyes, turning his head to smile at her resting on his shoulder.

_“Ohayo,” _she says.__

_“Ohayo,”_ he responds. She moves away from him so he can stretch, and he swing his legs over the sides of the bed, standing and looking for some clothes. “I’ll get breakfast ready. Please feel free to use a toothbrush in the drawer and my hair comb.” 

____“Thank you.” He smiles at her as he tugs on boxers and a t-shirt, then heads out to his kitchen._ _ _ _

____Fifteen minutes later he turns to see her walking in, dressed in the same clothing as last night, hair neatly braided and face washed.  
“Please have a seat at the table. Breakfast is just about ready.” She obeys, pulling up a chair while he scoops rice into two bowls. He brings the food on a tray to the table, setting some grilled fish, miso soup, and rice for each of them down before sitting down across from her. She gazes at him, a gentle smile on her face as she leans her cheek on her hand._ _ _ _

____“You’re sweet,” she tells him, watching him put his hands together and murmuring thanks for the food. She copies him as he blushes, a small smile creeping up onto his handsome features. In the daylight, he feels more timid and shy, back to the same old Akaashi with the nice and genuine but rare smile and the default blank look on his face._ _ _ _

____“You are too,” he says, reaching for his chopsticks. He steals a shy glance at her, thinking about how he wants to kiss those lips again. She laughs gently, then picks up a pen lying on the table, pulling his hand towards her. He watches as she opens his palm and scribbles a phone number on his hand. “What should I save you as?”_ _ _ _

____“Hoshimi.” She pulls out her phone from a pocket and passes it to him after unlocking it. He types in his number._ _ _ _

____“Then I’ll just be Keiji.”_ _ _ _

____“Fair enough.” She picks up her own chopsticks and starts eating, complimenting him on what a good cook he is. For the next few months, they meet on a regular basis, having sex and only knowing each other’s first names._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction and first on AO3! Hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback. This is a story I kind of just made up in my head along with Sugihara Hoshimi. Please let me know if any of the Japanese(romanji) I used was wrong, as well as any other parts of Japanese culture I missed(like the Japanese school year?)! I'm do not speak Japanese and I am not from Japan. I'm sorry if Tohoku University Women's Volleyball is actually good, I don't mean to offend anyone. I actually have no idea, I was really just using it as a conversation point.  
> If you're still confused about who Sugihara Hoshimi(my OC) is, long story short she and Sugawara grew up with together as neighbors and childhood best friends. She's a year younger than Sugawara, and they parted ways when he graduated junior high school. They met again in her second year(his third year) of high school at Karasuno. I'll probably post a separate backstory for her later.  
> This fic takes place after the canon current third years graduate high school and start university. More will be revealed as the story continues! If you need plot points please keep reading, I haven't done a creative writing work in awhile. Thank you!!!


End file.
